Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a communication technique.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, mobile terminals compatible with short range wireless communication such as NFC (Near Field Communication), IrDA (Infrared Data Association), TransferJet (registered trademark) or the like are known. In short range wireless communication, data can be transmitted and received between devices by simple operation such as putting the devices close to each other (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-221355).
Further, there is a technique to perform a handover from such short range wireless communication to a different wireless communication system such as a wireless LAN (IEEE 802.11 series), Bluetooth (registered trademark) or the like. Here, the handover is an action to switch from communication by a first communication path as a first communication method to communication by a second communication path as a second communication method.
Further, there is a function that, when data including information related to an application is received via NFC, the application indicated by the information is automatically activated.